


Determined Kiss

by JustSimon



Category: Illness (Yume Nikki Fangame), Musou Yuugi (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Two dreamers, one creator, one desire to kiss.
Relationships: Origamitsuki/Shirayuki





	Determined Kiss

Days just passed but somehow Origamitsuki couldn't find that special door, door of Ultra Nexus, place which connecting many other nexus places by many other doors, Origami-chan been ready to give up, but when she tried to lean on some door, that door opened and Origamitsuki fell in the Ultra Nexus, she finally found that special door, after that, she began seek door in dream of Shirayuki, later she found the door with a six three colorful squares, Origamitsuki remembered, that symbol were on Shirayuki's blouse, without hesitations she entered, Origami-chan found herself in some kind of tatami like room, there was a futon in which Shirayuki slept, Origamitsuki decided to shake Shirayuki-chan a bit, after some shakes she got up. 'Ah? Origamitsuki? What are you doing here?' "Shirayuki, i should tell you something, after that day which we spent together i can't throw you out of my head, it's can sounds strange, but i think, i like you, but i like you more than in a friendly way." 'Really? To be honest, you're not alone felt yourself like that from that day, i had some uneasy feeling and i couldn't ditch from it, but i not been sure if you feeling same, so i-'   
Suddenly Shirayuki was stopped by Origamitsuki who kissed her in the lips, in that moment her eyes were closed and it seemed that she had some doubts, but Origami-chan overcame them and it was truly determined kiss. After the kiss Origamitsuki let Shirayuki go and said.   
"Sorry, maybe i shouldn't' do something like this, i must go." 'Matte! Don't go, i m surprised it's true, but it was really good. Ahem! So, we are girlfriends now?' "If you want to." 'Yes i am.' "So i'm literally new here, maybe you could show me your dream worlds?" 'Oh right, sure, can i hold you for a hand, you know, that you don't lost.' "Yes, sure."   
It was awkward in the beginning, but then they had an excursion, but in this time Shirayuki been guide, after some hours passed, it's been time for Origamitsuki to go back in her nexus, but before that, they gave to each other a promise, meet in the real world.


End file.
